


Remains

by RandomWeirdOne



Series: We Will Be Heroes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Wrote This On My Phone, I don’t fully know where this is going, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), So please ignore grammatical errors, Steve is dead… or is he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdOne/pseuds/RandomWeirdOne
Summary: James and Carter are all that’s left of them. They deserve answers.





	Remains

They found out about the twins after the battle.

Everyone was exhausted and mourning. Whether it was for Tony, Natasha, Gamora, or someone else that had been lost, every Avenger had cried their eyes out. They had all gone to Pepper and Tony’s house, to meet up with family away from the press. Steve had shown up an hour after everyone else. In a different car then he had left the compound in.

“Bucky,” he said as he got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat, “Can you come here?”

His voice sounded odd. It sounded like he had been crying, but everyone had been crying. It was his tone of voice that couldn’t be placed, it almost sounded like he was nervous or on edge.

Bucky walked over as Steve pulled something, someone, out of the back seat. Bucky did a double take.

”Steve,” He said slowly, “You are holding a kid.”

A toddler was sleeping soundly in Steve’s arms, their head tucked toward Steve’s armpit. Hiding the child’s eyes from the sun and hiding their head from Bucky’s, and any camera’s, view.

Steve let out a breath.

”This is James,” he said slowly, “My son.”

Bucky’s eyes widened.

”You have a son.”

”Yes.”

”You named him James?”

”Yes.”

Bucky’s mind was running a mile a minute and he didn’t know what question to ask. Then the obvious one came to his mind.

”Who’s his moth-“

”Daddy?”

Bucky’s head turned to the car. There was another kid in the back seat.

”Steve,”

”That’s Carter,” Steve said quickly, with a look of pain on his face, “My daughter, James’s twin.”

”Steve,” Bucky said seriously, “Who is their mother?”

Steve had tears in his eyes.

” _Buck_ ,” he whispered, “I-“

”Daddy, what’s wrong?”

Carter had crawled over to the open car door and innocently asked the question while sitting on the edge of her brother’s car seat. The sunlight coming though the tree reflected off her  _flame red hair._

Bucky suddenly understood why Steve was hiding James head.

  _“Oh my god.”_

* * *

Steve was the one that was sent to put the stones back.

He should have been back in five seconds.

He never came back.

Instead his shield came back, a bloodstained letter shoved into the glove that should have been attached to his suit. It was short, clearly written in a rush, and gave more questions than answers. The only thing the Avengers were certain of was that Steve Rogers was either dead or as good as.

James and Carter lost everyone but each other at age three.

Sam and Bucky signed the adoption papers in a heartbeat.

* * *

 

Sam glanced back at the toddlers in the backseat of his car.

”I need to know what happened to Steve.” He told Bucky, “Not just for me, they’re gonna ask one day and we know nothing.”

”We’ll find out what happened.” Bucky said, “For them.”

Because no matter how many statues went up and how many people praised their names, the public only knew Captain America and the Black Widow.

James Clinton Rogers and Sarah Carter Rogers were the only things left of Steve and Natasha. They deserved answers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more of these?


End file.
